(x) Amber's First Valentine
by AmberBloodGem
Summary: Amber is seventeen and in her second to last year of high school. She never had a relationship until to day were she finds a letter in her locker and a phone call from an old friend. A fanfic of a shipping of my friends. Fluffy yuri.
1. The Letter

**It in Minecraft because there is Minecraft related things like enderpearls, and it's a world that got mixed in with minecraft stuff because of something.**

Amber's First Valentine

Chapter 1

The Letter

A sigh escaped the pale peach girl's lips who was wearing all black as she strode down the hall to her locker with no lock on it because you had to bring your own lock to this school and she was way too lazy to bring one and remember the code. She hated Valentine's Day. She hated seeing couples making out all over the school; she never like lovey dovey stuff that wasn't in anime, yaoi/yuri pairing, or someone X reader with a character she liked. She hated seeing chocolates, bears, balloons, flowers, and pink cards all over the place. She never had a valentine, let alone a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter. Everyone in school was scared of her and called her emo or goth; except for her friend that most had someone as of this time. It upset her sometimes, but mostly on this particular day... I guess you could say she was somewhat jealous of all of the couples out there; she wanted someone even if it was only for one day. She felt as if she could abandon love all at once.

Once she got to her destination, she swept her dark, dirty, crazy blond hair out of her dark green colored eyes and started pushing the notch thing on the locker to open the small dented metal door. She sighed once more, but more for relief as she managed to still have all her stuff in her locker. She put away all of the books she wouldn't need for the weekend. She grabbed her green homemade bag with a Minecraft creeper on it and stuffed her drawing book, pencil and pen, horror books she read for her own enjoyment, red 3Ds, and most important to her handmade Herobrine plushie she made all by herself; which meant the world to her and hold the little hope of love left in her heart. When she went to shut the door she stopping at the last second, there was a letter taped to the inside of the door with a nicely tiny neko person drawn on it. She raised an eyebrow and ripped it off the tape, tearing open the envelope. In it was a card, pulling it out she saw it was a Minecraft themed valentine card. It was one she saw on deviant art and was the one she said would be the best card anyone could have even given to her... she even said that she would even give that person they must be friend pass if given such card.

Dear AmberBloodGem,

I know we've been friend for a while. And this all use to be a joke. But you seem so lonely every day walking in the halls and home with no one... ever. Today I took a look at the past and remembered all the fun we had together... and all the things you tried to do to make the friendship last because of all your past mistakes. But now I think I really love you... and believe I have for a while now. Meet me at Herfy's after school I'll have milkshakes for us... marshmallow right?

Amber stared down at the piece of paper for minutes. Several thoughts rushed like a river through her head: Who wrote this? Is this real or is it a joke? How did they know they like marshmallow milkshake... only Melanie know that and she had a boyfriend and was not at school today. The handwriting looks familiar tho…

The next thing she knew, she was shutting her locker and heading out to Herfy's. The only reason she was going was because she was pretty sure she recognized the handwriting. Even if it was a joke, at least she supposedly knew the person who could be setting her up right now.

Amber pushed the door that led to the outside of the prison she call school, stepping out into a slightly lighting filled raining sky. She smiled a little, having always loved storms for odd reasons. She pulled the hood of her new fallen kingdom sweatshirt her parents finally got her up and continued walking until she had to stop for the horse and chariots pass so she could cross the dirt/grave street.

"Hey, Cottenball Head!" Oh, no, please anyone, but him. A boy with a light brown hair wearing dark blue shirt, navy pant, white shoes, and grey glasses walked up to Amber. Ya, it was him. The d****** no one likes... everyone hates him; he made at least two people in the school to commit suicide and he doesn't even care.

"What do you want Nick." She said annoyed by his presents.

"What are you doing gay porn lover."

She rolled her eyes at the meant to insult her name. "I'm going over to meet someone."

"You mean to one of the jokes I keep hearing people are going to try on you because you never had a boyfriend. Hahaha, you're lesbian are you?"

"I'm bisexual. There is a difference. And don't insult lesbians."

"What's different, both want to fuck the same gender. You just want to fuck everyone."

"Stereotypes. Don't be one."

He then grabbed her plush out of the top when it was hanging out, as if it was alive and wanted to see where they were going. "Oh, look at this little thing. What, did your grandma give this to you for your birthday?"

"No, I made it myself. Now give me it!"

"Why? You must be crazy if you made a Steve plushie. Let me guess you made every other mob, too and even a No..."

She cut Nickolas off. "No, all I have is that and a creeper plushie I got for Christmas! And that not Steve." Saying the last sentence quietly to herself hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What?" He flipped the "Steve" over to see its face.

'Fuck.' Was the only word that came into Amber sub-consciousness at that one moment.

He just stared at it. Not saying anything. He just look to me, back to the plushie, then some random directions, but always back to the "Steve". He started to laugh hesitantly and stated in a calm voice. "June... you are so stupid."

Amber looked at him angrily from using her birth name. And was getting even more annoyed from his greedy hand for taking her Herobrine.

"Hey Everybody, Amber Is In Love With A Stalker! It Even On Her Sweatshirt!" People started laughing and pointing at her.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Why? Is Amber sad that she doesn't have her little hero?"

"AMBER!" She heard some of her friends calling her name and running to confront Nick.

By this time she had her arm pulled back ready to punch him in the stomach. But Nickolas was holding her prized item over a puddle of muddy water. Amber hated all the shit that he gave her. Ever sense 6th grade he made fun of her. He got on her nerves so much. After she lost most of her friend he was there to make it worst. If her friend Kaya was never there for her... she may not be here today. She brought her fist forward to get her revenge nearly forgetting what was at stake.

"June. No." A girl in a neon jacket grabbed Amber around her waist and pushed her to the ground; like any other girl would... it was genital. If she didn't stop her from punching him he would be coughing up blood and she would be in manger problems.

Nick also let go of the plushie, but her friend Madison dove for it like someone in a baseball team trying to save the ball. She caught it before it hit the pool of dirty water, but she got covered in it herself; she didn't really care tho. All that mattered was it didn't get a drop of mud on it.

"Isabel! Why did you do that my sweatshirt is covered in watery mud!? God, if I could send Jeff after you I'd so do that right about now!" Amber told her friend with anger in her voice which stunned Izzy not to move from knowing what could happen if she got Amber anymore mad then what she was.

Nick rolled his eye before walking back to the school, "You have really nice friend Amber. They're all retards."

"You take that back you d******! Before I kill you."

"June, no. Just let him go." Izzy said help her friend up that she pushed over.

All they heard was his laughter in the distance as he disappeared from eye sight.

"Here..." Mado was cut off from Amber ripping the plush out of her hand and stuffing it into her bag where no one can just take it.

"Can you bros do something for me?"

"Sure Dragon." Mado said using her main deviant art account nickname.

"I got this letter..." She took the card out to show her friends. "Can you see if it is a joke and if not tell whoever gave me this to meet me in the forest at Fisher Park before dusk... with another marshmallow milkshake... and candy Swedish fish?" Swedish fish had to be one of her favorite types of candy to have. The two looked at each other, back to Amber and nodded. "If they ask why, say I got in a really bad mood and might as well punch them if it's a joke or not."

With that she stomped off on the long trip home. "Wait, do you want a ride? I think Bekah or Melanie could give you one?" Izzy called out to the still angered girl.

"No I want to walk home. I don't mind the rain and lighting. If I get struck so be it, I'm ready to die anyways." And with that she stormed off, dropping the letter into a water puddle on the way up the hill.

Mado placed a hand on Izzy shoulder. "She'll be ok. Let's just see who the letter was from and tell them."

"Good idea. Just I wish Amber could hold her temper back a little more... she was acting a bit like Melanie and she tries not to do that."

"It because she is alone most of the time. No brother, no cousin nearby, no friends that want to come over or hang out with her, no one she ever loved."

"I would hang out with her."

"Have you asked her to hang out?"

"No. You?"

"No... Now let's go and see what this is about. The roads clear."

They walked across the street holding hands and walked to Herfy's. Outside on the porch was a pale girl with a white shirt over a black one that went down to her elbows, a enderpearl in the shape of a nether star necklace, and black and white cap, a black band with her deviant art name on it in white, and long dark brown puffy hair that had a black hair band about at her neck, her name was Erika or Art that she liked going by, like June liked Amber more than her real name. She was sitting at one of the tables with her computer, writing journal, brown leather backpack, and... two milkshake?

"Hey, Erika. What are you doing here?" Isabel questioned.

"Just waiting for someone. Why?"

Something clicks in the two heads. The ghost writer wrote 'And this all use to be a joke.' Amber and Erika did act like it at times like Mado and Izzy did. Mado and Izzy just because a real couple about three mouth ago. Could Art be the one who put the note in Amber's locker?

"What kind of milkshakes?" Mado asked.

"Vanilla and marshmallow."

The neon jacket teen looked over to the other mud covered teen to see she did the same thing. Was it really Erika? It couldn't be. Could it?

"Umm... Well did..." Izzy was cut off.

"You leave a note in June's locker telling her to come here for a prank?" Mado continued the sentence.

"No."

"I told you!" Izzy said.

"You told me nothing!" Mado replied

"But I did leave a note in her locker." Art intrepid.

The two just stared at Erika trying to understand want was happening. They thought it was all in good fun. And they stopped the acting one they got to high school. Still good friends, but because they didn't have any classes or lunch together made it hard for them to talk and hang out the little they could. Mado also remembered seeing her talking to Melanie about something, but all she heard was the word milkshake.

"You were the one who asked Amber to come here Coeb?" Mado said with Erika's deviant art name.

"Yes I did. Why did she think it was a joke and throw away the note like it didn't matter and you guys came here to see what it was about?"

"Yes, but no." Izzy said as she got a confessed look at her from the ghost writer.

She started to explain what she just said. "She was making her way here to see "you", but Nick kind of got in the way. Her anger went over the line and she stomped her way up the long hill it the rain and lighting to her house, but dropped the note into a puddle."

"She also said she didn't care if she got struck by lighting and that she was ready to die." Madison adds.

"She told us to see if it was a joke or not and if it wasn't to tell "you" that if you want to see her you have to go into the forest at Fisher Park with another milkshake and some Swedish fish."

"That means she want a new freshish milkshake not the one you have right now and the little red gummy candy fish."

"That's June alright." She knows she loved that candy... good thing she had a giant bag of them right in her backpack. "Well thanks for telling me." She gave her friend a smile before packing her stuff and heading to her horse.


	2. The Spirit

**Go here to decode the spirit language in this chapter: journal/Spirit-Languge-387451012**

Chapter 2

The Spirit

Amber stop for a second and look back to see Izzy and Mado talking together. Mado seemed to be trying to convert her love. Once Isabel nodded they started to cross the road. All of Dragon's anger had quickly turned to sadness. Why did no one like her? Why did she never have a lover like her friends? Was Nick right? Was the card a joke being played on her? When did everything go wrong? Why were people so scared of her and the ones not just... she no longer could hold it in. She started to cry right there; it wasn't like anyone could see tho, already socked in rain.

The way home was long and at some parts she had to walk on a very slanted hill that would most likely break her ankles and she'd be stuck there until, hopefully, someone she know would help her. She wished she got her horse sooner; why was she waiting so long? There melting snow now, she can't walk over the small ankle breaking ditches if there was little to no stable ground for her anymore.

A chariot passed her and Amber got even more socked in muddy water. By now there was no thinking; once home she would be putting her sweatshirt in the washer. She then slipped on some slush on the grass and landed in her butt. "Why does the world fucking hate me?!" Getting up, the puffy blond hair girl saw a green light in the distance. A spirit lamp light most likely. She should get one of those, too, because she eye failed to see in the down pouring rain. She realize she need a lot of thing... she always goes for what she want instead of needs. Ya, there human nature for ya. And is the reason the world is so different now.

With a sign she tracked over to the light to stop and think. She didn't know want to think about, but something will come into her head. Once there she leaded up against the wood post, looking up to see that the spirit was a bight neon green. One of the two that resemble Poison. Amber wished she could take out her Spirit Guide book, but it would get wet and unlegable if done so. By this time she stopped crying as well. She just smiled as she saw the little ghost like thing flying around in the dirty glass lamp. Being in gymnastics when she was young she scaled the wood plank that held the poor thing up there to light the way for people who walked.

"You don't like being in there do you?" She asked in a sweet voice even tho it wouldn't understand her. She know how to speak the language, but not without the book and she didn't want to risk it being rude. It would take a ten day trip by horse to get to the nearest book store and even then there might not be one. Her parents said they were luck to even get it. Books just arrived in the store the day they got there and by the time they got in the store there was only one left they had to fight for.

The spirit stopped and stared at her looking confessed. Amber tried recalling her memory the best she could. "Thy du't liks biens it ther du thy?" Not very confident in what she said, but she must have said it right because it shook it head no.

"Plez, tel meth outh." The little poison spirit said sound as a request. Great, the hard part, what it said. All she could do was look at the ghost with a confession and sorry some. The thing understood and started to tap on the glass and trying to push it out.

'Oh, it wants out. So it must have said let me out and plez is please... so please let me out?' Amber thought to herself. It was against the law to let them out, but it look so mislabel in there. 'Swear the rules.'

She held her fist back to punch the glass in. 'This is so a bad idea, but to Nether with it.'

The spirit saw what she was about to do and flew down as far as it could to escape the glass shared that were about to go flying in ever direction. Good thing for Amber was this would relief some anger and she one hundred percent didn't care if her hand was bleeding like fuck.

The next thing she knows was that there was a giant whole in the glass and she didn't dare to pull out. She would be in so much trouble if she tried to call for help. "Fucking shit" She cussed in a low voice, but still had the angry tint to it.

Then she remembered something... she had a knife and hammer in her bag. Don't ask why tho. But another problem was if she let of the post to get it out of her green handmade bag she would fell backwards and her other hand would need metrical attention and she would be in trouble for trying to bust the thing out of its prison.

The neon green light source saw that it's trying to save them person couldn't do anything more. Amber just look depress and clod tries started to slowly make their way down her check. The spirit move up and placed it hands on her knuckle and genially pushed to try and say to take it out. Amber look at the spirit and made eye contact with it and shacked her head no to tell it there was no way. It just smiled at her as if to tell her everything will be alright if she pulled her hand back out.

Amber trying thinking how everything would be ok! This wasn't a healing or light spirit it was a poison, it would kill her if it tried healing her! A thought sparked in her head. It was something she said earlier and you know what... if it was to give this creature a life of freedom she would do it. She pulled her hand back getting cuts all over her hand and up her arm, letting go of the wooden made post she fell to the ground with a thud.

She looked up to see the poison spirit look out of it newly made exit before staring at the ground where the girl in all black layed. She returned a smile before closing her eyes and fell into a deep sleep with her arm and hand still dripping out blood. She couldn't move... she accepted her fate so easily has if there was no other thing to live for.

The little spirit floated down to the girl and excised the cuts. The green ghost looked around to see that the closes forest was across the river some ways. It had to make a choice, to stay with it savoir or run off and leave her for death. Rain was still pouring down on them harder now and it looked to the black cloud filled sky, taking in a breath of air before letting out a call half that of a lamp and a moa.

Soon a spirit came out of thin air, it was a liquid light red, the spirit of potion, one of the few kinds that were see through if not in captivity. The poison looked at the other before asking. "Han thy hel femin?" The other nodded and the two noticed that more spirits had shown up. Water. Fire. Light. Dark. Love. Hate. All holding hand with their opposite. The red one placed it hand on the young blond haired girl's hand, within second it started to glow and a watery red sentence was poured on her wounds and they healed not leave a scar behind.

The black clothed girls slowly reawaken after ten minutes. "What happened?" Amber looked around to see hundreds of spirit of all kinds where in her presents. "What?" Standing up the poison spirit she save glomp her arm.

Thinking it was a way of saying thank you for releasing me. She redug through her mind and said, "Thy'a wilcum." If look to her and shook it head in disagreement.

"Nu, Meth hepi thy'a u." Still confessed she nodded in agreement so the little one thought she understood. It now she couldn't understand was the spirit was saying.

Getting up she remembered she should get home soon, starting to fall sick from the rain wasn't a good thing. Looking to her arm she saw no cuts or scraps. Why were there no... wait there are healing spirit around her... but why did they help her spirit hated humans? She looked to the group of ghost things and nodded in a way to say goodbye, and started her way back home.

The newly free poison spirit flow after her and glomp her arm once again.

"Look little one, I'm going to be fine, go live in freedom with your friends now." she said looking it to it eye. It had the pouty sad anime eyes on its face.

"Don't do that. What do you want to stay with me as a pet?"

Confessed look.

"Thy stell well meth?"

It nodded at her. Great. How was she going to tell her parents? It's a wildish spirit. It needs a collar to show it's owned by someone, but she wasn't going to take off her cocker to use as one. She had something at home. She looked at the poison spirit right in the eyes before point at it and then her bag which she opened up.

Understanding what she meant it flow in to the bag and closed it before return to her track home.


End file.
